


He Plans For A Romantic Evening

by thingsilike_08



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, It Fandom Exchange, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Surprise Date, attempts at romance, moodboard, you know how it is with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsilike_08/pseuds/thingsilike_08
Summary: Richie is ready to let Eddie know his true feelings. He plans a romantic date so he can ask Eddie to be his boyfriend. However, his plans go slightly off schedule when a few minutes to relax turns into a nap.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	He Plans For A Romantic Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIdgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIdgie/gifts).



* * *

*

"So, Ben, got any plans for Friday night?" Richie asked nonchalantly.

He was eating breakfast with his housemates, the three of them around a square folding table. The table held a few different boxes and a nearly empty coffee pot, and the newspaper divided up between the three. Richie’s breakfast was a big bowl of Lucky Charms cereal — milk poured first, because that’s how his father always did it. He finished up the soggy marshmallow bits and picked up his bowl to drink the pink milk in long gulps.

Ben had been munching through Pop Tarts and managed to work the cinnamon sugar bite to the side of his mouth. "I’m going to the sorority house. Bev and her sisters are hosting a dinner," he said.

"Well, I guess we shouldn’t wait up for you, huh?" Richie winked at him over the white bowl.

Ben grinned. "No, you probably shouldn’t."

Richie then looked to their other housemate. "And what about you, Mike?"

"Well, I was thinking about inviting Stan over and cooking him dinner, if that’s okay with you two. I don’t want to interrupt either of your plans with our..." Mike paused, a smirk on his lips.

Both Richie and Ben rolled their eyes playfully, just _knowing_ that he was talking about having sex with Stan. Not that they hadn’t heard all the whimpers and moans of that sex before, plus the occasional spank. But they never let it interrupt their activities before.

"Well, _I_ don’t plan on being home. So you and Stan can do whatever you want," Richie continued using his casual tone. He didn’t want to come off as bragging that he had plans, but if they asked, then it would be okay to spill.

He glanced up to make sure that Ben and Mike were looking at him. "And what are your plans for Friday night, Rich?" Mike asked as he brought his cup of coffee up to his mouth.

Richie shrugged, grinning. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about...letting Eddie know how I feel and asking him to be my boyfriend."

Ben gasped, his hands coming up to cover his ecstatic grin. "Oh my god, Richie!"

Out of all their friends, Ben was the biggest shipper. He always wished for his friends to be in sweet, loving relationships. And his current ship was Richie and Eddie. He had been rooting for them to get together ever since they had met. But that was just because he was a romantic at heart.

"That’s great, Richie. It’s about time you told Eddie why you’re so weird around him," Mike teased. "Any idea on how you’re going to do it?"

"Yeah, you have to make it romantic or he won’t take you seriously," Ben said.

"Oh I know! I definitely have to go all out for him. He deserves it," Richie agreed. He then put his hands up, as if creating the illusion for them to see. "But this is what I have planned out — "

"So Eddie is going to open the house door. There will be a super nice car outside and the driver will have a card and a huge bouquet of roses — like three, four dozen. It’s going to be incredible. The card will have directions telling Eddie to go with the guy and to not ask any questions. _None._ "

Mike squinted at Richie in disbelief. "Do you really think Eddie is going to get into a strange car just because there are flowers?"

"If he wants to find out who sent the flowers, then he will," Richie told him. "So anyway — once he’s in the car, the driver will take him into Central Park and drop him off on the sidewalk where a horse drawn carriage will be waiting for him. And in the carriage will be me, with more flowers."

"With _more_ flowers," Ben repeated, exchanging a knowing look with Mike.

Richie continued on.

"And it’s actually supposed to snow on Friday and, you know, how romantic is that?! So we’ll go for a ride in the snow, all snuggled up and cute and everything. And the carriage will take us to dinner at one of those restaurants where everything is at your table. Like, the chef makes it all right there in front of you."

Mike whistled, impressed. "I hope you got a reservation because you can’t just get into those places without one. And they are very expensive and very, _very_ hard to get."

"Yeah, I had to really work with the host to get our reservation. And this place, it’s so Lady and the Tramp that I could just die. There’s even going to be a professional violinist to serenade us while we eat! And then, while we are eating, I’ll just...start talking about how I get lost in his eyes and how I’ve been in love with him all this time and...ask him to be my boyfriend."

He sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, a pleased expression across his face. He was very proud of his plan.

"Okay, but what if Eddie doesn't get in the car because it would be weird to get into a stranger’s car?" Ben asked curiously.

"Or what if he already has other plans or something?" Mike added.

Richie groaned, dropping his head down so his chin touched his chest. "Fuck, I hope he gets in the car. I don’t think he has anything else planned, at least from what Bill’s told me. He’s been keeping tabs on Eddie’s weekend plans for me," Richie told them, even though he had already thought of all that. "I really hope that everything goes the way it’s supposed to. I want this to be the best day of his life since we met."

"Oh, you mean the first day of classes when you spilled your coffee all over Eddie’s laptop and he threatened to kill you in the courtyard," Mike remembered. "Yeah, that was great. Thankfully you’ll make up for that with this romantic evening."

Richie was grinning to himself. He couldn’t wait for Friday. "It is pretty romantic, isn’t it?" he said.

*

Richie’s phone was vibrating on the bedside table, loud enough to startle him out his sleep. Usually after a day full of classes, Richie would crash on his bed for a quick nap. But now he was suddenly wide awake as the phone vibrated again.

He picked up the phone and swiped across the screen without even looking at it. "Hello?" Richie said.

"Mr. Tozier?" the person said on the other end of the line.

"Actually, my name is Richie. Mr. Tozier is my father," Richie told him in a very serious tone.

There was a pause, as if the caller was trying to decide if the joke was actually funny. After a beat, they continued speaking. "Mr. Tozier, this is the driver you hired for tonight. I have a flat tire so I might be late picking you up from your dinner to take you home."

"The driver? So you haven’t picked up Eddie yet?" Richie repeated.

Well, that was great. So Eddie was just hanging out at his house, watching wrestling and drinking with Bill, not knowing that Richie had this whole event set up and was about to declare his love for Eddie.

"I picked up your date from his home already and dropped him off in Central Park, per requested."

The driver has already dropped off Eddie in Central Park. And Richie was just waking up in his bed. Not in Central Park, where he was supposed to be. What time is it anyway? He turned his wrist to look at his watch —

Oh shit.

Richie sat right up in his bed. "I have to go! Eddie's waiting for me!"

The driver sighed, as if saying _finally_ to Richie’s realization. "Alright, sir. And I’m just letting you know that I might be late picking up you and your date from your dinner because I have a flat tire."

"Yeah, that’s fine. We’ll see you later," Richie hung up his phone hurriedly. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his sneakers.

Oh, he was so fucked!

*

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and held his flowers tighter as he shivered. He was very glad that he had decided to bring his winter coat with him. But it wasn’t enough to completely cut out the winter freeze, and it didn’t protect his face from the swirling snowflakes.

When the driver showed up at the house with four dozen roses and a card asking Eddie to go with him, of course he said no. He didn’t know this person from anyone! It could be that girl from his business class who was obsessed with him since the first day of class. But Bill had been there to watch some wrestling on the tube and they had beer chilling in the refrigerator. Somehow, he managed to convince Eddie to go with a couple nudges of his elbow.

As the driver eased the car through the city, Eddie wondered who could pull off something like this. The only two people he knew that were capable of something cute were Ben and Mike, but of course, they were already in relationships. But now he was sitting alone in Central Park, with the snow falling on him and all these flowers he could barely hold on to. And the evening wasn’t looking so cute.

A flash of light crossed over Eddie. He looked up to see headlights pointing towards him as a car drove up the road. It stopped just a bit away from him and Eddie squinted into the dark, trying to recognize the car.

"Eddie!"

Oh, this was just what Eddie needed to see now. Richie jumping out his car, not even turning off the engine, and running up to Eddie. His face barely lit in the streetlights but Eddie could see the panic all over it.

"Eddie! Eds, I am so sorry! Oh shit, oh fuck, I am so sorry! This wasn’t supposed to happen!" Richie stopped just before Eddie, his arms reaching out to his friend and his eyes searching over Eddie. "Oh, good, you got the flowers. I hope you like — "

" _Richie!_ " Eddie managed in an insistent tone, his teeth chattering.

"Oh, Eds, I’m sorry," Richie’s voice was quiet. He slipped out of his coat and wrapped it around Eddie before leading him back to the car. He put the flowers in the backseat, then he helped Eddie into the passenger seat.

Richie cranked up the heat and adjusted the vents towards Eddie, trying to make him more comfortable to accompany his upcoming apology. But before he could say anything, Eddie interrupted. "You really don’t need to apologize anymore," he said.

"I’m sorry," Richie said, then covered his mouth with his hand. "That’s the last one, I won’t say it again."

Eddie sighed and pulled Richie’s coat tighter around him. "I really hope that whatever you had planned tonight wasn’t supposed to go this way. It wasn’t supposed to, right?"

Richie shook his head. "I swear, Eds, it wasn’t. I had this whole thing planned for us. I was supposed to meet you here and we would go for a ride in one of the horse drawn carriages. And then we would go to this incredible restaurant and it was going to be so...so..."

He paused, feeling bad for why he was late. "I just ended up sitting down on my bed and I fell asleep. The driver called me to tell me he had a flat tire and he would be late picking us up. That’s when I woke up."

He could see Eddie’s expression soften, turning into sympathy. "It sounds like you had a very nice evening planned. You went all out and it’s...it’s like a date. Why would you do all of this?"

"What do you mean why would I do this? Isn’t it obvious?" Richie looked curiously at Eddie. "Of course this is a date! I wanted to take you out and ask you to be my boyfriend."

Eddie’s jaw dropped. "This is?"

"Eddie, there’s flowers, a fancy car, a carriage ride, a dinner reservation. I had a professional violinist booked to play while we ate! If that’s not a date, I don’t know what is," Richie told him.

He could see the realization in Eddie’s eyes, just as his cheeks flushed pink.

Richie took up Eddie’s band and gave it a squeeze. "I wanted to tell you how the best day of my life was when we first met. How I think about you all the time and...and how I’ve been in love with you all this time, and that I’ve always wanted to kiss you and how I wish I could look into your eyes forever and I love when you get all angry — "

Eddie pushed up and let his lips press against Richie’s.

Well. That wasn’t expected. Although Richie thought if it did happen, it would be when saying goodnight to Eddie on his front steps. He didn’t think he would get to enjoy the soft plush touch of Eddie’s kiss this early. But he wasn’t going to complain, oh no sir. He tilted his head and kissed back.

After a few moments of sweet bliss that was their first kiss, Eddie sat back and gave Richie a sly smile. "Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. It's about time you asked me. I’ve been waiting for this since you poured coffee all over my laptop."

"That was ages ago. You guys will never let me hear the end of it," Richie groaned.

"It’s possible that we can find something else to tease you about. I think we can focus on that nap that delayed our date," Eddie smiled when Richie groaned again. "But until our friends catch word, maybe we could go find a diner and have some coffee. I guess we’ve probably missed our dinner reservation."

"I’m letting you plan all our future dates from now on, Kaspbrak," Richie told him.

"As long as we can still do the carriage ride," Eddie agreed. "And maybe we can get another dinner reservation and book the violinist again?"

Richie leaned in and gave Eddie a quick peck. "It’s a deal, Eds."

*

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for captain-Idgie for the IT Fandom Exchange. As usual, I am late as flip and I apologize sincerely. Thank you, hon, for giving me this opportunity to write this fic and I hope you enjoy it. Xo


End file.
